White Hat
by JadeRaven93
Summary: Sven falls injured protecting Eve, and she feels guilty. She waits in a chair at the foot of his bed for him to awaken. SvenEve relationship as interpreted. Rated for slight blood.


_**A/N: **It's been a while since I've written a narrative, but I was sketching a picture of Eve a few days ago and it inspired me to write this. Go figure. Oh, and yes; I honestly didn't know what to title this... haha. Well anyway, as usual, constructive criticism is welcome!_

**"White Hat"**

_**Summary:** Sven falls injured protecting Eve, and she feels guilty. She waits in a chair at the foot of his bed for him to awaken. (SvenEve relationship as interpreted)_

_Disclaimer: Black Cat was created by Kentaro Yabuki._

**Note: Their relationship can be interpreted as you prefer (father/daughter, romantic, etc.).**

* * *

The wooden joints of the chair creaked as Eve shifted uncomfortably, fumbling with the white hat in her hands.

_It was my fault_, she thought, _if he didn't have to protect me, he wouldn't have been injured._

Tracing her fingers along the rim, she vividly recalled how she had exhausted her energy by overusing her transformations. She fell helpless to the criminal. He had to intercept the blow. He had to protect her. So he shielded her, taking all her hits, his weapon cast aside by the first assault, and all she could do was sit watch the horror taking place in front of her face for what felt like a lifetime.

Suddenly, the thrashing ended, no doubt by the Black Cat's intervention. _Hey_, he had yelled, _since when did you get so careless?_

Eve's rescuer chuckled, and he coughed blood, and he collapsed.

She clutched the hat tighter in her grip. Muscles tense, she could not stop the tears from forming, just how she could not stop him from getting hurt. Droplets hung on the tips of her eyelashes.

"Eve…"

She nearly jumped at the sound of that voice.

"Eve, are you okay?"

"Sven!" How could he ask such a question in his condition? Nonetheless, Eve moved to the edge of the bed as she saw that the man was already attempting to stand up.

Smiling, he appeared to read her mind. "Don't worry, I've had worse."

"But your wounds will re-open," she protested firmly, her hand pressed against his knee.

He shifted one leg back onto the cot, letting the other hang over the edge and touch the hardwood floor. "Alright. Alright." Despite his submission, he continued to button his silky black shirt, covering his many bandages, and turned his head away as he did so.

Tilting her own head slightly, Eve reached up to place the hat over his frizzy bed-head. Sven grinned, though it quickly faded at the sight of Eve's distracted stare at the floorboards.

He touched her check. "Hey. What's wrong, kid?"

A moment passed with no answer. The young girl gripped the edge of her dark patterned skirt.

"It…was my fault that you were hurt," she finally muttered. "You got hurt because you had to protect me." Sven blinked.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he retorted, "Hey, hey. No need to talk like that. We're a team, Eve. We stick together. Sometimes we've got to do things for each other if we're all going to have our next meal together. Even if Train always runs up the bill…" he added discreetly. Then the man looked at her straight in the eyes. "You got that?"

Another moment, and she simply stared. At last, she blinked, and she carefully wrapped her arms around his injured body, burying her face in his shirt. Baffled at the action, he came to rest his hands onto her back. Then, he gently pushed her enough to lean forward and press his lips against her forehead, his beard tickling the bridge of her nose.

"Say," he smiled. "How 'bout we all go for some ice cream?"

"But your wounds." Eve's words fell to deaf ears as the gentleman neared the door of the chamber.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he responded. "Just as long as I don't get too worked u—"

"Sven!" Train burst through the door, beaming with excitement. "I thought I heard your voice! Uh. What're you doing behind the door?"

Eve appeared concerned. Whether her worry was for Sven or Train, however, remains unclear. Either way, her expression quickly faded and she once again seemed entirely uninterested.

"Wh— Train! Ever heard of knocking?!" Sven's hand covered his nose.

"Hey, calm down, Svenny baby. I figured you'd still be sitting in bed talking with Princess."

"Would you quit calling me that?!"

"Why? It's _your_ nickname."

"No it's n— Wait. Where did Eve go?"

Both men stared at the now empty room.

"Princess?" Train chirped.

--

"Two please" Eve asked the ice cream man, sliding her allowance onto the tall window of the truck. The man smiled as he gave her the treats. She carried one in each hand, and a paper bag of dried fish under an arm as she headed back to the hotel.


End file.
